Finding A Solace
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: When your heart's been shattered and there's not a light bright enough for you to find, three's definitely not a crowd.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing yet everything on his mind left Will with no room to find serenity, his fingers tight around the wheel as he drove. He couldn't stay in his house any longer, looking at the same walls that he and his wife had built and painted together.

She had cheated on him and moved in with the other man.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, the father of one turned onto a very familiar road and continued to drive, his foot barely on the gas pedal as the sun continued to die down and hide behind the oncoming clouds. How could the woman he had loved for years and built a life with suddenly pick up and leave him for another man, taking his five year old son with her? He didn't know how she could just forget about what they had done together and for each other through the years and just up and leave him, racing off and keeping him back in the dust.

Will shook his head as he pulled into his friend's driveway and thrust the gearshift into park, throwing open the driver's side door and walking up the barely lit walkway.

"Hey," the younger woman smiled sadly, waving her friend inside her home. "Sit down."

Throwing his keys down on the mantle, Will practically stomped his way inside the two story home and sat himself down on the comfortable couch. "How could she do this to me?"

Emily bit her lip, her hand hovering over her chest as she sat down beside her friend. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, reaching to take his hand in hers. "Henry called me to ask why his daddy wasn't with him anymore and I didn't have the heart to tell him what happened."

"You shouldn't have to. It's her fault, no one else's."

Emily gave a nod of the head. "You're right." Looking up at the sound of those familiar heavy footsteps, the brunette woman nodded softly to her husband. "Hey honey."

Hotch sat before the pair on his couch, settling down on the coffee table with his hands clasped before him. "Hey," he nodded to his friend, sending a quick glance to the only woman in the room before looking back to the younger man. "How are you feeling, Will?"

The Southern man rolled his eyes. "Shitty."

"If you need a place to stay," Emily smiled, "we're here for you. The kids love you and we have an extra bedroom upstairs that you're welcome to use."

Will looked to his ex-wife's now former best friend and hated to see the pity she was trying to hide in her dark brown eyes. "I have other friends," he denied, sitting up straighter on the couch. "I don't want to put you two out."

Emily was quick to shake her head, squeezing the cop's hand in hers. "We want to do it."

The man of the house smiled to his friend. "It wouldn't be a problem."

Not twenty minutes later, when the kids were all put to bed and the adults had moved over to the bar just off of the Hotchners' dining room, Will was doing his best and failing at keeping his tears at bay. "Who does something like that? We built a family and we had a great life, and she goes and makes something with another man? What did I do wrong?"

Hotch felt his wife's hand take his underneath the granite countertop of their bar and he shook his head. "Will, we don't know what was happening in your marriage, but in my opinion, nothing justifies cheating."

"But then she fell for the guy," he choked, taking the tumblr of scotch in his hand and quickly downing the dark liquid. "That's hurts a lot worse than some random fuck, ya' know?"

Emily softened her eyes on the breaking man. "I know it does Will, and I'm so sorry that she did that to you. But we're here, ok? You can come to us and stay with us whenever you want and for however long you need, alright?" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his stubbled cheek. "We're not going to leave you."

Will finally let his sorrow take over, slumping forward against the younger woman's body and letting her hug hum to her chest while he cried.

"What can we do?" the mother whispered, pulling back to look right into those reddened eyes. "What do you need?"

"I don't want to feel like a loser," he huffed, feeling Hotch's hand rubbing warmly against his covered back.

Sharing a look with the woman who had given him his children, Hotch moved from his spot and sat down on the stool behind his damaged friend. "We can help you with that."

Will looked up with a frown, confusion riddling his system as he connected eyes with the only woman in the room.

Emily pressed a gentle kiss to the Southerner's chapped lips, her hands moving to caress his muscular arms. "We can be here for you," she nodded. "Just tell us what you want, Will."

The cop shook his head, backing away from the younger woman only to bump against one of his best friends' chest. "Stop, you don't have to do that."

"We want to."

Hotch set his hands to the younger man's arms and gave a small squeeze, knowing that if he and his wife weren't careful with the subject then they'd have their friend running for the hills. "We can try and help you feel better."

Glancing back to the woman who was scooting closer, he shook his head. "You two are married."

"And we both care for you," Emily nodded, leaning in and taking him into another kiss with her soft hands cupping his cheeks. "If you want, we can help you."

Will gave an audible gulp as his friend took his hand in hers and led him through the halls and up to their bedroom, feeling Hotch following closely behind them as they passed the childrens' rooms before they got to the master.

Emily turned once she heard her husband shut and lock their door, bringing her friend of almost seven years closer to her body before standing on her tiptoes and drawing his lips to hers. "You're a good kisser," she husked, wrapping her arms around his strong neck and slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Walking up behind the pair, the eldest in the room set his lips to the crook of the Southerner's neck, smiling against his skin when he heard him sigh into his wife's mouth. "Feel good?"

"You really don't have to," he strained, his voice cracking at the feeling of Hotch's hands slipping up under his shirt, eyes widening when the brunette woman undid the last button of her shirt and let it slide from her shoulders, a smirk strewn across her ivory features.

"Come on baby. Kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily sat her friend down on the foot of her four poster bed, straddling his thighs and doing her best to connect her gaze with his. "Just calm down," she smiled, leaning in and letting her dark hair create a curtain around she and him. "Do whatever you want to me."

The Southerner shook his head. "I don't want to break you guys up."

"Oh Will," she sighed, "this can only make us stronger. We're helping our friend in a time of need, and it's something we really want to do."

Hotch stepped up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, tipping his head so it set against Emily's. "You call the shots here. If you want to do this, then you're in complete control."

Looking up to his friend, Will tried to not recognize the good feeling of Emily's warm hands traveling under his shirt and up his chest. "Are you sure?"

"Very," Emily smiled. Climbing off of the cop's lap once she felt him start to get hard, she shed her skirt and knelt down just before their neatly made up pillows. "How about this? While you get ready and make sure that this is something you want to do, I'll show you a little of what we can give you."

Will's eyes widened, watching as the brunette mother spread her legs and let her warm hands travel up her body to cup her breasts. "Um..."

The man of the house smiled to his wife as he let his hands strip his friend of his shirt. "She's sexy, isn't she?"

Will gave a jerked nod of the head. "Yeah," he breathed, his heart beating inside of his chest as Emily's bra fell to the mattress.

Emily sent a smile to her friend as she slipped her fingers underneath her laced panties, her head tilting back and a moan flying past her lips as she let the tips of her fingers slide over her bottom lips.

"She wants you to touch her," Hotch whispered, pressing kisses to the other man's neck and shoulder. "Go ahead."

The Southerner forced himself not to let his head tilt to the side so he could enjoy the older man's warm lips, crawling forward to kneel before the beautiful woman. "Can I?"

Emily quickly nodded her head, her lips parting when she felt his soft fingers dip beneath the material and quickly thrust into her cunt. Letting out a whimper, her hands went to hold onto the older man's strong arms as her head fell to his shoulder. "God."

Moving behind his wife, Hotch peppered kisses to her smooth back and let his fingers dance along her covered ass. "How does he fel?"

"So good," she grunted, moving her hips along with the Southerner's thrusts. "He's softer than you are," the mother chuckled. "Completely different."

Will couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful woman's contorting face when he finally brought her over the edge, the moans spilling from her lips echoing through his ears. She was beautiful.

Hotch reached forward and ran his hand down the length of Will's exposed arm. "Feeling better?"

The stuttering man shook his head, locking eyes with the smiling woman before him. "Can I do something?"

"Whatever you want, honey."

Will finally felt his confidence build and show, his head nodding strongly. "I wanna taste you."

Emily brushed her lips against the older man's before lying back against the pillows, her hands grasping her husband's as Will took her panties off of her body.

"You think you can handle his tongue?"

The brunette woman breathed out a chuckle, surrendering her lips to her husband's as she felt the newcomer's lips tickle her lower lips. "We'll see. Maybe he's even better than you."

"Oh," Hotch laughed, moving beside the two and undoing his friend's jeans. "Is that a challenge?"

Will's eyes widened as he continued to flick his tongue against the beautiful woman's drenched opening, feeling his friend's hand grasp his manhood and begin to pump him.

Emily's eyes fluttered closed, a groan leaving her when Will's tongue slipped all the way into her. "Oh my God. Keeping going," she chanted, her back arching as her husband's hand squeezed her breast.

"Tell him what you want."

Emily smiled at the sound of Hotch's voice and nodded her head. "Come on baby," she grunted, wrapping her lean legs around the Southerner's neck and pulling him closer with her ankles locked behind his neck. "Fuck me with your tongue."

Will dove in, his fingers rubbing fast against her sensitive nub as he thrust his tongue in.

"Oh!" The brunette woman's body practically floated above the mattress as her back arched, her hands gripping she and her husband's designer sheets. "I'm cumming," she whimpered, reaching over and slapping at her husband's arm. "I need to cum with him."

Hotch immediately picked up his speed, his index finger flexing and rubbing hard at that spot that his wife had gotten him with so many times before.

Gasping into the beautiful woman's quivering pussy, the Southerner felt a knot quickly coil within his stomach.

Emily could hear her pants echoing around the sealed room, her head thrusting back against the pillow she lay on as she came with a strangled scream. She looked up, pulling her friend up and over her body so she could take him into a heated kiss.

Hotch let his hand rub lightly on the gasping man's back, hearing him sigh against the brunette mother's mouth.

"I felt you cum," she chuckled, staring lovingly up into the older man's eyes. "All over my leg."

He nodded, letting his head fall into the warm crook of the midnight eyed vixen's neck. "Can I do it again?"

Sharing a smile with her husband as he began to shed his pants, Emily pressed a wet kiss to the lobe of her friend's ear, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. "Of course you can."


End file.
